pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Element02/Dating Nerds
I know this might seem like a weird thing to see in a blog (since this is a Pokepasta sit and all). But really, in all honesty, I really want to know about this: Do all nerds date other nerds like themselves? This question came up when I was talking with my g/f...I guess she sometimes gets overwhelmed by my nerdiness and wonders why I did not date someone as nerdy and childish as myself (also, if you did not read my previous posts, my g/f thinks Pokemon is retarded). Well, truthfully...sometimes I really hate being around other nerds, especially ones of like-interests. I think that Pokemon has been the only hobby of mine in which I can get along with other Pokepimps and actually have civilized conversations with them. But everything else just gets ruined for me when I try to hang out with people that enjoy the same things. For example, I liked Halo until a few of my exes turned the campaign multiplayer into a T-bagging contest. Then it became stupid...same with gears of War. It was fun until I realized that the only things my friends were interested in was the PVP (I hate playing against real people in shooter games), and then it just kinda ruined the whole series from me when I got laughed at for liking the storyline. ...then finally, I might have actually gotten into Skyrim and Bioshock had my best friends not have played them first and totally take over how I play my games (same with Oblivion). I never like being told how to play something, so once it struck a nerve, I never turned back on those series. But with Pokemon...the fanbase is just so different. They acknowledge that some people like the mini-games better than the actual gameplay, some like collecting rare Pokemon, some like battling other people over wi-fi, and others like playing the storyline. You have the strategists which use amazing power-combos to take down their enemies, and then you have the old-schooled players like me that focus more on move-type to deal in elemetal attacks that are super-effective and etc. So really, the reason why I do not want to date another nerd like myself is that the relationship would be too full of debate...there would be a constant contest of who is right and who is doing something better than the other. It would be such an opinionated relationship that all-in-all, I do not find that it would be worth it because that person whom I am supposed to love, might just become my enemy in the end because we really do not see eye-to-eye. Soem of you might roll your eyes about those things that I said above and find it mildly childish to go to that extreme over something as small as videos games, but honestly, when you're passionate enough about something, it's easy to make mountains out of mole-hills. So on that note, I want to know more about you people on the Wikia. Are you currently in some sort of committed relationship? Is this person just as much of a nerd as you are? Let me know in the comments below :) Category:Blog posts